Rise of a Champion
by DiscoStu09
Summary: AU: When Delia, Misty and Brock head off to the beach several months before the Indigo Plateau Conference, Professor Oak assigns Ash's childhood friend, Leaf, to Professor Westwood to discover why Slowpoke evolves into Slowbro when Shellder bites its tail. On Professor Oak's advice and confidence, Ash heads up to the mountains for some intense training.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

 **Summary, AU: When Delia, Misty and Brock head off to the beach several months before the Indigo Plateau Conference, Professor Oak assigns Ash's childhood friend, Leaf, to Professor Westwood to discover why Slowpoke evolves into Slowbro when Shellder bites its tail. On Professor Oak's advice and confidence, Ash heads up to the mountains for some intense training.**

 **How much will change when Ash trains intensely for a few months instead of goofing off before the Indigo Plateau Conference?**

* * *

 **No planned pairings.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Flying Solo**

* * *

How could they just ditch him to go the beach? Why didn't they let him come? What did relaxing one day at the beach do really? He could train extra hard the next day. It wasn't fair.

These were the thoughts running rampant through Ash's mind as he hurried to Professor Oak's Laboratory. Honestly, Ash didn't really know how he was going to prepare for the Pokémon League which was just under three months away, and so he was on his way to Professor Oak's to gain some advice.

As he entered the professor's study, he heard the elderly man talking, "That's right, could you go to Professor Westwood, Leaf? Ah, you will?! Thank you, Leaf, I appreciate it truly."

"Where's Leaf?!" Ash barged into the room excitedly, looking around for his childhood friend. He hadn't seen her once since he began his Pokémon Journey.

Professor Oak looked over at the young, eleven year old trainer with a dull look, and swirled around on his chair while putting down the phone which answered Ash's question.

"She's on Cinnabar Island, currently, but she is off to run an errand for me." Professor Oak informed him.

"Oh, I see." Ash frowned in disappointment. He'd really been hoping to see her. "How's she doing anyway? You told me and Gary the other day that she and the other trainer weren't able to get enough badges."

"That was too simple of an explanation, I'll admit." The professor said, "You know Leaf's goal is to become a Grass type Pokémon Master."

"Yeah, I'm aware." Ash rolled his eyes with a slight grin. "She's obsessed with Grass Pokémon. Plus, I've never heard of a Grass type Pokémon Master." He knew of some strong trainers that only used grass types but he like most people often compared the title of 'master' with the Elite Fours and the Champions of each league. There was certainly no grass type trainers among them.

Professor Oak nodded, "Yes, when we look at it in simple terms and look at single Pokémon types, then Grass type and Rock type Pokémon have the most weaknesses. And neither specialists are among any of the Elite Four, it's a tough path to walk down and it's even harder doing it the way Leaf is attempting."

"What'd you mean?" Ash inquired curiously, "What's she trying to do?"

"She adamant that she only uses Grass type Pokémon." The professor sighed tiredly, leaning back on his chair. "You see, Ash, all the trainers – or at the very least, most of them – in the Elite Four didn't use purely one type from the start of their journeys. They all would have many other types at their disposal if need be but they didn't decide to start focusing on one type of Pokémon until they had years of experience under their belt. That's why Leaf has failed to gain all eight badges so far. Only using one type of Pokémon at all times take serious skill, time and effort."

Ash folded his arms across his chest, "I think I get it." Glancing over at Pikachu, who was enjoying his time exploring the room, Ash thought for a moment on what it would be like if he had just focused on using electric types from the beginning. It was a picture he couldn't create. He loved all of his Pokémon and using all different types and attacks.

"Anyway, what brings you here, young man?"

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." Ash chuckled sheepishly, "I actually came here for advice on how I should train for the upcoming Pokémon League."

"Hmm, I see…" Professor Oak pondered for a moment, looking at Ash intensely, making said boy kind of nervous. He still had a clear memory of the time when he was a child and he was sent to the future thanks to the Legendary Pokémon, Celebi. The Ash that he met there wasn't much older than the one that stood in front of him but their skill level was extraordinarily different. Over the past year, he had wondered how this could be the same Ash, but in this moment, he had an epiphany. Perhaps this was the moment that would send Ash on that path.

"There is something I can do to help." The professor admitted, "You're aware that you're only allowed to carry six Pokémon at time."

"Yeah, I know." Ash nodded, remembering how he freaked out initially when his Krabby disappeared after capturing him.

"A professor is able to send in a recommendation to the Pokémon League to allow a trainer to carry more than six Pokémon with them at a time." Samuel Oak told him.

"What?! Really?!" Ash asked excitedly.

"Of course, there are certain conditions to allow this." Ash was immediately silenced, and waited for the professor to continue. "One: A professor can only give one recommendation per year. Two: The trainer must have been given their Pokémon License by said professor."

"Makes sense." Ash acknowledged.

"Three: The trainer must have enough badges to compete in the conference they are preparing for. Four: A week before the opening night of the conference, the trainer must revert back to using only a maximum of six Pokémon. And Five: The trainer is forbidden from entering any officially sanctioned matches while wielding more than six Pokémon. Do you understand these rules Ash?"

Ash took a moment to go over them again in his head, and he nodded his head firmly. "I do, professor."

"You remember the white button on your Pokédex, right?" Oak questioned him.

"The one that sends a Pokémon to you automatically without having to transfer another one back." Ash smiled, folding his arms across his chest, "Yeah, I remember."

"Remember to use that to send all of your Pokémon back to me before the deadline… it'd be safer to return them a day or two earlier, understand."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm serious, Ash." Professor Oak looked at him sternly. "If any of these rules are broken, then depending on which one it is, you or I could be punished severely."

Ash gulped, "What kind of punishment?"

"I could lose the right to hand out Pokémon Licenses and a trainer's first Pokémon." Professor Oak admitted, solemnly. "You, on the other hand, will immediately be banned from the Conference, and you will forever be unable to be given this privilege ever again."

Ash could feel nervous sweat run down his face, "I-I get it, professor." Ash would make sure he kept a close eye on the calendar.

"Now as for how you should train… do you remember the argument you and Gary were having? About the amount of Pokémon that you each caught?" The professor asked.

"Yeah." Ash scowled, remembering the argument only a few days ago. "He had so much Pokémon that he didn't even bond with them. Pokémon are supposed to be our friends, not tools to battle with."

"Pika!" The electric mouse Pokémon squeaked in agreement, overhearing the conversation.

"True… However, you can afford to catch some more Pokémon, and try to get a bit more variety." Oak nodded in agreement, but he knew the true reasons why Gary caught so many Pokémon.

He wouldn't explain it to Ash, because not even Gary realised the true reason by his actions. Gary was a skilled battler, but he was also insanely curious about Pokémon Evolution and the different characteristics between similar Pokémon. That's why he caught so many, and rotated them so heavily. It would only be a matter of time before Gary realised that he wanted to be a Pokémon Researcher instead of a Pokémon Trainer.

"Variety?"

"Catch some more Pokémon that are a different type, or catch Pokémon with the same types but with different body structures. For example, you don't have any rock or ground types. Getting at least one of each, or one with both those types will be beneficial. Also, Pikachu is your only electric type, and his main strength his is speed, and evasive abilities. Perhaps you can catch another that is more suited for defensive endurance, or capable of powerful attacks. Try not to go out and catch the same type of Pokémon, at least for now." The professor explained patiently.

Ash nodded, again the professor made sense.

"Also you should try and teach each of your Pokémon at least one move that is super effective against the types that they're weak against. A good example would be teaching Pikachu a move that would be useful against a ground or rock type." Samuel Oak offered.

"How do I figure that out?" Ash frowned, confused. "Don't Pokémon just learn new attacks as they go along?"

The electric mouse also looked curious at the answer, he would appreciate being able to use moves that could actually hurt ground types.

"What? You mean you don't know?" Professor Oak gaped in astonishment. He frowned for a moment, "Ash… how much do you use your Pokédex?"

Ash shrugged, not understanding what the Pokédex had to do with this. "I use it to scan whatever Pokémon I don't know that appears. Isn't that what it's for?"

Samuel could have slapped his own face in exasperation, but being the professional he was, he simply took a deep breath, and explained to Ash what he had missed. "There are more features to that Pokédex than simply scanning basic information about the Pokémon you see. Have you ever scanned your Pokédex on the Pokémon that you've caught?"

"Umm…" Ash thought back over his journey, and discovered the clear answer. "No, no I didn't."

"I thought not." Oak pinched his nose, "You see, Ash, if you scan your own Pokémon then you can see the list of moves that they currently know. Try it on your Pikachu."

Doing what the professor instructed him, Ash scanned his very first Pokémon and the list of moves that Pikachu could currently use appeared in the small screen.

"Let's see… Thunderbolt, Thunder, Quick Attack and Agility." Ash read out, surprising the elderly professor.

' _Do you mean to tell me that his very first Pokémon only has four moves?!'_ Professor Oak thought incredulously. _'And yet he's been able to make eight badges?!'_

"Huh?" Ash's eyes widened, as he discovered something else. "Look at this Pikachu!" He bent down showing Pikachu, "It has a list of moves that you could possibly learn."

"Chaaa." Pikachu squeaked in appreciation.

"Oh yes, that is a nifty little feature. From the data gathered, the Pokédex is able to provide a list of moves that each Pokémon is capable of learning. However Ash," Oak warned him, "Pokémon are only able to learn up to eight moves, and so there will be times where a Pokémon will forget a move to learn another."

"I understand, professor." Ash replied, "I'll be sure to use the information in the Pokédex wisely."

"That's good. Now give me a moment to make the call that will allow you to wield more than six Pokémon." Samuel smiled, picking up the phone.

"Hang on! Why are you offering this to me, and not to Gary?" Ash couldn't help but ask. "He is your grandson, after all. And also, how many Pokémon will I be able to carry?"

"As many as you like. Though you can still send some to me if you'd like." The professor answered. "Gary rotates his Pokémon so much that he really doesn't need this. Plus, Gary's been able to travel Kanto by car, allowing him plenty of time to train and catch Pokémon while still making great time unlike you who walked everywhere. Not to mention, because of me and his father, Gary has access to quite a lot of resources. I think it's about time to give you an advantage, don't you think?"

"Thank you, Professor Oak." Ash said gratefully. "I promise that I won't let you, Pallet Town and my Pokémon down!"

"I know you won't, Ash. Now give me a few moments to make the call."

* * *

 **Outside Professor Oak's Lab…**

* * *

"Are you all set, young man?" Professor Oak asked the young trainer.

The two of them stood at the foot of the hill to Professor Oak's Laboratory, as they prepared to say goodbye. Professor Oak stood with his back facing his lab and he looked over Ash for a moment. Suddenly, in the space of a conversation, Ash seemed older and certainly more prepared than he didn't this time last year.

Ash had a slight change to his clothes, with Professor Oak provided him a navy blue sash that he had draped over his left shoulder down to the right side of his waist. On the sash, all of Ash's Poke Balls were minimized and stuck to it. His trusty companion Pikachu currently sat on Ash's right shoulder, looking delighted for the chance to go out into the wilderness again.

"Yep!" Ash grinned widely, "I've got everything I need, especially a packed lunch!"

Samuel chuckled lightly, "That's what matters. I have to admit though, I thought you would wait for Brock and Misty to return."

"Hmm, I thought about it, but I decided that I want to do this on my own." Ash replied firmly, "It's because of Misty and Brock that I've made it this far, but now, I have to learn how to take care of myself. They're not always going to be with me, they've got their own dreams to chase, after all. I left a note for them at my house, and for my mum, of course, letting them know I'll see them at the Indigo Plateau Conference."

"Then I wish you the best of luck." The professor gave him a warm smile.

Ash nodded, and turned to leave, before he froze for a moment, and he remembered what he wanted to ask the wise man. "Sorry, one last thing, professor."

"What is it, Ash?" Samuel frowned as he watched Ash finger one of his Poké Balls hesitantly.

"Ever since my Charmander evolved, he's stopped obeying me and refusing to battle unless it's against someone that he's interested in fighting. While he may fight sometimes, he doesn't listen to my instructions and fights his opponent his own way." Ash explained, with sadness, annoyance and confusion ringing in his tone.

"I see… Tell me, did it stop listening when he evolved into a Charmeleon or a Charizard?"

"Charmeleon… It was really strange since as a Charmander, he adored and trusted me." Ash said with a fond grin remembering the times he had with his Charmander.

Professor Oak folded his arms across his chest, looking thoughtful. "There's nothing much I can do, I'm afraid. The only person that can find you the answer is you, Ash, and I'd recommend looking back over your journey and seeing if there is something you may have done to have made Charizard lose trust in you."

Ash glanced down at Charizard's Poké Ball, "Nothing comes to mind." Ash looked back up at the professor, "I guess I've got my work cut out for me."

"You do, but I have every confidence you will figure it out." Oak said reassuringly.

Ash gave him a wave as he began to walk away with Pikachu resting comfortably on his shoulder. It was finally time to begin his training for the Indigo Plateau and Ash was determined to win it!

* * *

 **End of Chapter**

 **Like it? Then leave a review please. Don't like it? Then don't read it.**

* * *

 **This story was inspired while I watched the episode 'The Evolution Solution' and the following episodes leading up to the Indigo Plateau, and I couldn't help but wonder, 'What would happen if Ash took his training seriously?'**

 **And this is what I've produced so far.**

 **Now, just for the record, my story 'Conquering Hoenn' takes priority over this story so I can't promise when the next chapter will be out. However I'd love to hear all your thoughts on this chapter and premise of this story. Whether you want to suggest Pokémon for Ash to catch, or future pairings, I'm happy to hear anything.**

 **The more popular this story gets, the more time I'll put into it.**

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Charizard's Pride!**


End file.
